Project IDRIS
by The Forgotten Dreams
Summary: 'Welcome to Project I.D.R.I.S – The International Department of Refuge for Inept Superheroes.' - Malec central, Superhero AU, The Characters are mostly Cassandra Clare's, this will be a collection of one-shots.
1. The Start

**The Start**

The man walked through the cool city streets slowly; he was not concentrating on where he went, but this was not a problem as there seemed to be no one wandering at the late hour. The man glanced at the silver device in his hand, it let out quiet beeps as he followed the directions. He used his free hand to sense any bodies in the near vicinity. He found a larger cluster of heat a little way off from where he was and judging by the arrows on the device, that was where he needed to head.

The walking was hurting his feet due to his ridiculous (but extremely fashionable and chic) boots and he sighed at the constant throb in his feet. Normally he would have manipulated the air currents so he could fly, but alas, he was far too tired to do that. Searching duty always took it out of him, but Jocelyn and Luke needed their rest and none of the others were old enough to go. This meant he got stuck with the job.

The device beeped more frequently and the left arrow flashed, he turned down the alley and continued his journey. He was a corner away from the heat and he could now separate the previously on large lump into three different people. He needed to observe them before he was sure they were of his kind and thus, he had to fly.

He took a moment to rest before he rose into the late night sky, he clambered onto the top of the building and crawled across the roof. The sensor was buzzing wildly and he turned it off as he peered over the edge of the building.

He could hear their whispers, his eyes were drawn immediately to the standing golden boy. He seemed to give off a faint shimmer, even in the dim alley light – that was the biggest hint that this boy may be one of his kind. He obviously worked out, he also gave off a wave of confidence and from the tense way he held himself, he was in an argument. He heard the golden one said something that Magnus could not hear and it took him a moment to see the girl who was also stood up, in a defensive pose – they were stood so their bodies were facing the alley wall, almost side by side. She had inky black hair that seemed to blend into the darkness, but then, what little light there was, made her porcelain skin shine. If the boy were gold then she was silver, almost his opposite.

He heard their harsh tones but not the specific words they were hurling at each other, but it seemed like they were in agreement about something and thus, he inferred there was a third member – which would make sense as he had found three heat blobs.

It was not until the final person stood from their spot on the floor, did he notice the person was there. This final figure was taller than both the other two and just as muscular and male as the first. He had the same inky black hair and milk white skin as the girl, he spoke quieter than the others and so the man found himself levitating down so he could hear them.

"It was my fault and you know it." The boy with inky black hair said, "I caused it, not either of you and you both know it."

"Alec," The girl soothed, her voice was as soft as velvet and so full of concern, "You shouldn't blame yourself. No matter what you believe it wasn't your fault…"

"Don't try your compulsion on me, _Isabelle_." The dark haired boy, Alec, replied, warning in his deep voice.

"She's right though. It wasn't your fault." The golden boy responded, "And, I don't have charmspeak to try to convince you."

"Jace…" Alec turned his head to the blonde.

"Eurgh, we actually agreed on something, metal boy." The girl called Isabelle said. Her tone implied it was a rare occurrence.

"We agree on more than you think." Jace – though the man liked to refer to him as Goldilocks – told her. "And, one of those things is thatwe both have a deep concern for our big brother."

Alec sighed, "Maybe you should leave me alone. It would safer if you did."

"Pushing us away isn't going to help." Jace argued.

"I can't believe you even suggested that." Isabelle gasped, the hurt clear in her tone. "We're trying to _help_ you, Alec, we _love_ you."

"And, I love you both, which is why I don't want to hurt you." Alec argued, "Please, let me go one alone."

"And you'll what?" Isabelle asked, "Live like a homeless person? Move in with some mundie guy that you could never tell about your or our powers? Run away from everything all over again because you can't get over your trust issues? Run away because you don't believe we love you and want to help? Alec, as your sister, I refuse to let you live like that, they'll be a way to get through this." Izzy shouted, her voice was full of anger, love and weariness – like they had had this argument before.

The man had had enough, he dropped to the floor gracefully, he landed in a bow, saving Alec from a response, the three teenagers turned to him with different variations of shock. The man flipped his hair from his eyes and shot them a devilish smile.

"As interesting as your conversation is, I believe I have the perfect solution to your problem." The man told them.

It was the girl who spoke first, from this level he could see her eyes were brown like a deer's, she had gracefully angled cheekbones, full lips and she was tall and slim with elegant curves. When she spoke, her voice was melodic: "Who are you?"

"The name's Magnus Bane." He grinned, he turned to Alec, "I overheard your predicament and I have a solution."

"A solution?" Alec asked, Magnus didn't have time to really study him but he saw the resemblance to Isabelle – they had the same cheekbones (though Alec's were more masculine, as was his jaw), similar lip shapes and the same inky black hair and pale skin. Only Alec's eyes were a beautiful blue and not brown like Isabelle's. He was beautiful and Magnus intended to spend more time observing him later.

"Yes, blue eyes. From what I heard, I gathered that you all possess some kind of ability." He saw the fear in their eyes and saw how they started to think of ways to excuse it. "I don't think your freaks because there are a lot of people just like you, myself being included in that. Three of us have set up a community for others with these powers, we call it, Project I.D.R.I.S – The International Department of Refuge for Inept Superheroes. We offer refuge to rest for people like us as well as, training and a new way of life. It would great if you came along, I think we could really help you-"

"By the Angel, you're serious?" Jace cut him off, his blonde eyebrows were raised. This boy did not look like the other two, he was golden and he glowed like Christmas lights.

"Yes." Magnus replied, "This is a legitimate thing."

"It seems a little shady." Isabelle agreed. "And, I don't mean that offensively because I love your boots."

"None taken, these boots are awesome. Project I.D.R.I.S is real, admittedly it is small as there are only three mentors, myself, Jocelyn and Luke, and then we have a grand total of seven members – including us three mentors. It started up not long ago and I've been there for two months but it's real and it's a great help." Magnus said.

"What's your power then?" Jace asked.

"I'm an air bender." Magnus replied, then to prove his claim he manipulated the air around him so he floated. The three looked at him in awe.

"And there are four other people like us?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes." Magnus replied.

"What do they do?"

"You'll have to ask them." Magnus smirked, "And, to do that…"

"We'll have to join you." Jace finished.

"Precisely." Magnus laughed. "Look, from what I heard you need help and that's what I'm offering you. It's your call as to whether you take it or not."

"May we discuss this?" Izzy asked, Magnus felt the compulsion in her voice and resisted.

"You don't want to keep trying to charm me, Isabelle." Magnus warned, "It won't work." Isabelle looked guiltily at her feet. "I'll be up, call me when you've decided."

And with that he flew up into the air.

* * *

><p>Alec raised his eyebrows only slightly at the flamboyant man's equally flamboyant exit. Somehow it suited him and intrigued him. Alec was not oblivious to his reactions and the way he was attracted to the air-bender. There was something to the way his caramel skin seemed to glow in the dim alley light – and not the way Jace's did as a result of his power, no this man's skin glowed for a different reason – he was also undeniably attractive with his lips and elegant nose and cheekbones, his almond shaped eyes that were an unexpected bright green. And, then he had spoken and, gods, Alec would be lying if he hadn't wanted to melt when he heard it.<p>

He snapped out of his reverie by the looks on his siblings' faces.

"So, what do you think?" Jace asked.

"Keep it down, Jace, he can hear you from up there." Isabelle whispered.

"What do you think?" Jace repeated, this time he was barely audible.

"Better." Izzy smiled, "I would trust him, he's wearing so many of my favourite designers."

"I think we shouldn't, he might be crazy." Jace argued.

"No one with that taste is crazy, I can assure you." Izzy answered. "What about you Alec?"

Alec pressed his lips together as he thought. On the one hand, the man could be lying and could kidnap them, though Alec and his siblings could easily take him in a fight, plus, _he is very attractive_, his brain cut in. If the Project I.D.R.I.S business was not real, he would think of a plan to escape however, if it was real, Alec might actually have a nice and, dare he think, safe future instead of the tragic future waiting for him at this current moment.

His inner debate was soon over, with the new realisation and he cleared his throat to speak. "Personally, I'm going to believe him."

"What?" Jace yelled, forgetting about whispering. At the same time Izzy let out a cheer. "That's only because you think he's cute."

"What?" Alec blushed.

"Don't deny it, you were blushing." Jace shot him a you-cannot-fool-me-look.

"Feel free to do what you want Jace, but I'm going with Alec." Izzy shot a smile at her eldest brother and he attempted a smile back, though it looked more like a grimace.

"Angels above." Jace sighed as he squeezed his eyes shut. After a moment he relented, "Fine, I'll come with you…" then he added after a pause, "But, only so I can say 'I told you so' if it all goes wrong."

"You do that." Izzy rolled her eyes. "So do we call Magnus or… does he appear again?"

"One way to find out." Alec said as he looked up into the night sky, "Magnus?"

"Yes." Magnus voice sounded from behind them, they turned around to meet his quizzical expression. He was biting his bottom lip, "You've decided?"

"Yes." Izzy smiled.

"We're coming with you." Jace half-groaned, half-sighed.

Magnus smiled, slowly and met Alec's blue eyes. He winked and said, "Awesome. This way then…"

* * *

><p>It took them ten minutes to reach Project I.D.R.I.S' headquarters, an old and abandoned church amongst the modern buildings. Along the way, Magnus had told them that they called their headquarters 'The Institute' and that though it looked like it was an abandoned cathedral, it was only a disguised designed cleverly by one of the members – the reason it was veiled was so the humans did not see it, though Magnus and the others helped the humans, they were not ready to show themselves for fear of the public's reaction. Alec could understand this, with his sexuality. And, though his siblings both knew and accepted this, he did not want others to know for fear of how people would treat him.<p>

Now, stood outside the old cathedral, Alec thought it could have been disguised better, the old architecture of the stone really contrasted the sleek metal of the surrounding buildings, but oddly it fitted in.

"The cathedral has been here a long, long time. That's why the humans don't bat an eyelid at it, they'd find it stranger if we masked it as a contemporary building." Magnus explained as he slipped past the rusty iron gate. Police tape hung from the gate and railings and some was caught in the dead looking bushes.

"It's uh… very welcoming…" Izzy said as she followed their leader. Her brothers behind her.

"Yes. The police tape is a nice touch." Jace remarked sarcastically.

Magnus made no comment and instead headed for the huge cathedral door, he pushed it open and let the other three in. Inside the headquarters was no more welcoming. It was literally a cathedral, at the far end was a fancy glass window with an organ and tall candelabras were at the end of all the pews and the flames danced almost happily. Alec sucked in a breath.

Magnus shot him a look. "Not a fan of fire?"

"You could say that…" Alec answered cautiously.

"I can deal with that." Magnus smiled, he clapped his hands together and all the flames went out instantly, plunging the room into darkness.

"How did you do that?" Izzy asked from somewhere in the dark.

"It's simple, fire needs oxygen to live." Magnus shrugged, but none of the Lightwoods saw. "I took that away and it died." Magnus swore he heard one of them gulp loudly.

"Wow." Isabelle said.

"The elevator is this way." Magnus called and led them towards the light in the corner of the room.

Soon they were all bundled into the elevator and on the way up to meet the other people with power – Alec was not sure what to think of them as. The ride was awkward, or at least it was for Alec as his siblings had pushed him to the side and then Magnus was pressed up next to him. Alec could feel his warmth even through his thick jumper, he tried not to blush.

After a few moments the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened, Izzy and Jace were the first two out, leaving Alec and Magnus pressed against each other for a little while longer. Alec bolted into the corridor, Magnus followed.

"JOCELYN!" Magnus shouted, "LUKE!

They waited a second before they heard the soft patter of footsteps and a short girl appeared from around the corner. The lamp behind her caught her fiery red hair and made it seemed to glow, her eyebrows was furrowed in a scowl and her green eyes were dark.

"You ruined my painting." She grumbled, looking at Magnus.

"Clary, behave, we have guests. Where is your mother and why are you awake, it's two in the morning?"

"I felt inspired." The girl shrugged, she adjusted the paint-covered shirt she was wearing, "Luke's asleep and Mum's in her office."

"Thanks, biscuit." Magnus smiled, "Run along."

"No, I want to meet these guests." The red-head told Magnus, then she shoved the taller out of the way and introduced herself, "I'm Clarissa but everyone calls me Clary."

"I'm Jace, these are my adoptive siblings Alec and Icky." Jace shot her a charming smile, to which Clary stared blankly at.

"I'm Isabelle, not icky, though I prefer Izzy." Isabelle told her, "Ignore him, please."

"I think that'll be easy to do." Clary answered with a smile the she wiggled her paint covered hands, "I'm going to finish this painting before Magnus sucks the fun and creativity out my inspiration." Then turned on her heel and left.

"Bye!" Jace called down the hall to her.

"If you'd follow me to Jocelyn's office that would be grand." Magnus lead the way down the hall, Alec following the Izzy and then Jace. Alec was sure Magnus started swaying his hips more.

Jocelyn turned out to be a slightly taller and older version of Clary. Her slightly darker red hair was pulled back into a messy bun, she wore a woolly cardigan over her jeans and t-shirt and was sat with her feet on her desk. She put them down and stood up when Magnus and the Lightwoods walked in.

Her green eyes were widened as she studied them.

"During my search I found these three, arguing." Magnus explained.

"Oh." Jocelyn looked surprised, it was clear they did not often get new superheroes. "Well, welcome to Project I.D.R.I.S. I'm sure Magnus filled you in on what we do."

There was a snort from the corner behind where Jocelyn was sat. Jocelyn sighed, her tone grew weary and harsher, "Meredith."

There was a grumble and a girl started to appear. She looked to be about twenty, with long golden hair and mischievous grey eyes. "You didn't know I was there until I laughed!"

"You gave yourself up." Magnus glared.

"You're just too funny." Meredith laughed as she moved to Jocelyn's side.

"Meredith, get out." Jocelyn said.

"But, I want to meet the newbies." Meredith pouted.

"And you will, tomorrow." Jocelyn promised. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She groaned. Meredith left the room grumbling under her breath and with a flick of her long blonde curls.

"Right," Jocelyn yawned, "What are you powers? We need to know if we're to help you."

Alec gulped and started fiddling with the sleeve of his jumper. Isabelle, understanding her brother's unease, cleared her throat and spoke, "I'm not sure how to describe mine. Basically I can make people do things with my voice, like a vampire can convince its prey not to be scared – except I don't sparkle and let's face it, I'm much hotter than Bella Swan, just saying. Though, I could so see myself with Edward. Or Jacob. They're both hot."

"No, I'm a Team Jacob." Jocelyn shook her head as she fiddled with the wolf charm on her wrist.

"Which is romantic and biased." Magnus added.

"Well, maybe a little. But, who wants a walking glitter monster." Jocelyn retorted playfully.

"Huh-lo, have you see me?" Magnus gestured to himself.

"You look fab, Magnus." Izzy grinned, "Plus, I always look good but I'm not sure if that's a superpower." She laughed and Jocelyn and Magnus joined in.

Alec was thankful he had such a wonderful and intuitive sister, her little ramble had given him the excuse he desperately wanted however, if he was to start a new life, he was going to start it with honesty. "I got fire."

"And, mine is not boring." Jace glared at Izzy, "I can turn into metal."

"Yes, because what's more interesting than a lump of metal?" Isabelle mused.

"Well, Alec, we'll certainly help you find your power." Jocelyn smiled, "Now, I don't know about you but I'm shattered. Magnus will you show them to the guest rooms?"

"Sure thing." Magnus smiled.

"Well, see you later on then." Jocelyn yawned.

Magnus got up and the three Lightwoods followed, they went up to the next floor which was a maze of corridors with rooms off. Magnus found three rooms and told the Lightwoods that the rooms were theirs, then he went a little down the hall to his own room.

Alec was in his own room, it was clean and comfy. Though the dark wood furniture was quite cold, it had all he needed (a bed, shelves, a dresser, a desk and an ensuite bathroom.) He climbed into his bed, after stripping off his clothes and for the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to feel safe.

* * *

><p><strong>WM: Okay, I'm not sure where this idea came from but I decided the TMI characters should be superheroes. **

**I'm doing this fic as a collection of one shots about life as a Superhero in Project IDRS. It will be Malec-central with the other ships thrown in ever now and then. Gradually more characters will join – with superpowers, of course – and there'll probably be a bad guy. **

**I really hope you like this idea because I love. And, I would really appreciate you submitting different superpowers – or else I'll make them up and they'll suck. So far, we have: Fire, Charmspeak/Compulsion, Turning to Metal (I saw it on some TV show my dad watched), Invisibility and Air.**

**What do you think? Any superpowers to suggest?**


	2. Meeting The Others

Meeting the Others

"Good morning sunshine!" Magnus cheered brightly as his green eyes met the fire-user's gorgeous blue ones. Magnus had always been curious about fire users, he assumed they would have similar fiery red hair to Clary and her mother, or amber coloured eyes, not eyes the colour of the ocean or hair as black as night or skin as pale as snow.

"Morning." Alec grumbled drowsily, still half-asleep. His hair was stuck up at odd angles that was strangely endearing.

Magnus just pushed past him into his room, the bed was messy from where Alec had slept in it and his clothes were on the floor. Magnus went to the dresser and left the pile of clothes in his hand there.

"I just came to drop off your clothes." Magnus explained, turning around to face Alec. Without his baggy hoodie to hide in, Magnus clearly saw the muscles on Alec's body, as well as tattoos which surprised him slightly.

He was curious about Alec, he had always wanted to meet a fire-user because he wanted to know if a person of fire would become dependent on him due to his air-bending, he wanted to know if he could make the fire-user addicted to him, like a drug. But he also wondered what it would be like to have that power over someone, the power to either make or break them and he vowed if he ever met a fire-user he would find out. And, then Alec had come into his life, innocent and adorable Alec, the perfect specimen for Magnus experiments.

"Thanks." Alec replied, with a yawn. Already trying to take more air, Magnus noted with a small devious smile.

"That's okay." Magnus responded. They stood awkwardly for a bit before Alec cleared his throat.

"Well, I… uh…. best get… um… showered." Alec blushed as he spoke which Magnus found quite cute, though he scolded himself for thinking so. He would not let himself be swayed from his investigation by his attraction to the subject.

"Yeah, I'll wait here then I can introduce you to the others." Magnus said as he went and sat on Alec's unmade bed. He ended up leaning backwards, resting on his elbows in a pose he knew was seductive.

"Oh, okay…" Alec's blush darkened and he gulped audibly before darting into the bathroom, grabbing some clothes along the way.

Magnus just smirked and laughed to himself. These experiments were going to be very fun indeed.

Twenty minutes later, Magnus was leading Alec to the brightly lit kitchen. As soon as they turned the corner of the corridors the smoke was trailing down the corridor, there were shouts from further along and the sound of a fire alarm beeping.

"There's no fire." Alec said automatically.

"How'd you know?" Magnus asked stupidly and then realised with the look Alec gave him, "Of course, never mind."

"It's probably my sister attempting to cook." Alec sighed.

"Is she not a good cook?"

"No." Alec answered. "But, at least Jace and I have the immune systems of alligators."

Magnus laughed, "Well, we sure don't, maybe we should go save the others from this 'horror'?"

"We should." Alec agreed.

They hurried down the hallway.

When they entered the kitchen, the source of the smoke was revealed. Isabelle was stood at the smoke's origin, she was stirring a big pot, the smoke not bothering her. Meredith was stood next to Izzy listening to what the brunette was saying intently. Clary looked slightly panicked as she stood near the open window, trying to fan the smoke out, Jace next to her trying to reassure her whilst making jibs at Isabelle's inability to cook. Jocelyn was nowhere to be seen but a small dark-haired girl was sat at the large, table sipping a cup of fruit tea.

"Isabelle, did you have to cook? We want these people to like us." Jace called to his adoptive sister who in answer simply stuck up a finger. "Alec, you agree with me right?"

"Yeah." Alec grumbled. "Izzy you should stop."

"What?" Izzy exclaimed, whirling around to face her brother, a spoon clutched in her hand like a weapon.

"No." Meredith agreed, "Izzy was talking about her watercress and fish soup and I really wanted to try it."

"Believe me, you don't want to try it." Jace called.

"Run while you can." Alec added.

Izzy was about to make a snappy retort when Magnus cut in, "So, Alec. You've meet Meredith."

"I have met Invisigirl." Alec smiled at her.

She laughed, her long blonde hair falling all over, "Invisigirl, I like it!"

Magnus rolled his eyes and gestured to the girl sipping tea, she looked about seventeen, the same age as Jace, "Well, then we have Aubrie."

She turned her head and smiled at Alec. Her pretty face was framed by her thick, dark brown, chin-length bob, she had a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and from behind her glasses, her blue eyes sparkled with intelligence.

"Aubrie is selectively mute, we think it's a side effect of her telekinesis." A voice beside Alec whispered, he jumped as Meredith became visible again and started laughing manically. "That never gets old! Gods, I love scaring people like that!"

"Well, don't frighten our guests away before I meet them." A deep voice said from the doorway. Meredith rolled her eyes. They all turned apart from Aubrie who continued to enjoy her tea. The man wore tattered jeans and a baggy plaid shirt, his brown hair was messy as if he had just woken.

"I won't, you're not scared that easily are you Human Torch?" Meredith grinned. Alec laughed in response, Luke moved to the cupboards and pulled out two mugs and commenced making coffee.

"Well, I'm Luke." He smiled. "And you three are?"

"Isabelle, though I prefer Izzy." Izzy answered, "Then the gold one is Jace and the sulky one is Alec."

"Hey!" Alec frowned at his sister, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Jocelyn woke me up last night because she was excited, we haven't had any newbies for a while." Luke explained.

"She's so embarrassing." Clary murmured from behind Alec.

"I best go wake her up, actually, so we can get started with training and explaining and so on." Luke stirred the two coffees he had made and then moved towards the door, "Get breakfast started, I bet you're all hungry." He called over his shoulder as he left.

They stood for a moment before pans and ingredients started moving around the kitchen and Aubrie got up to make breakfast for everyone. Meredith and Isabelle tended the soup and after a few minutes decided it was inedible and threw it out, Meredith then started helping Aubrie whilst Izzy joined, Clary, Magnus and her brothers at the kitchen table.

"So you said there were seven members," Izzy started, "And, we've met six."

"So?" Magnus asked.

"So, who's this seventh member and when are we meeting them?" Izzy asked, excitement glinted in her brown eyes.

"Seventh member?" Clary frowned, then she spoke to Magnus, "So, you've accepted Simon?"

"I might have accidentally insinuated Samson was part of the group." Magnus sighed, he seemed unfazed as cutlery floated and set itself on the table, of course Alec knew it was Aubrie, it was still a strange sight.

"_Simon_," Clary shot Magnus a pointed look before, looking at the others, "Is my best friend."

"And about as human as they get." Magnus raised his eyebrows, he grabbed the orange juice glass floating near his head and took a sip, the he called over his shoulder, "Thanks Brie."

"So, he has no powers? What does it matter? He's still been dragged into this mess." Clary sighed, her tone suggested they had had this argument many times.

"Dragged? Really?" Magnus looked at her, "He _followed_ you into this mess, like the lovesick puppy he is."

"We're best friends! He doesn't feel that way about me." Clary rolled her eyes, her cheeks going slightly pink.

Magnus put a hand to the side of his mouth, trying to shield his words from Clary and spoke, "He so does."

"He doesn't, we're best friends. In fact, he's like my brother." Clary concluded.

Simultaneously, Jace, Izzy and Magnus sucked in breaths and pulled faces. Alec and Clary shared a look communicating how clueless they both were. They felt a brief wave of understanding for the other. Even Meredith made a sympathetic sound and Aubrie winced.

"Poor guy." Jace sympathised, though his eyes showed relief.

"What?" Clary asked wide-eyed, "It's the truth."

"Clary, dear. You're just making it worse." Magnus shook his head.

"What exactly have I done?"

"Family-zoned, Sedderick." Magnus replied.

"Family-zoned?" Clary frowned. "And, would it kill you to remember his name?"

"You said that Simon is 'like your brother'." Isabelle said, "Ergo, family-zoning him, it's like friend-zone but so much worse."

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Because, you don't fall in love with family members." Magnus responded, Alec nodded and tried to hide the bush threatening to break out on his face.

"I pity the guy." Jace said, though he was clearly lying.

"It's true though." Clary sighed, "Besides he's not my type and I'm certainly not his."

"What is your type?" Jace asked, not so subtly.

"Honestly?" Clary asked.

"Honestly."

"Not you." Clary responded bluntly, though there was teasing in her green eyes.

Jace's face fell temporarily before he put on his front and faked heart, a hand clutched to his heart and the other on his forehead, "What is this strange feeling?"

"Rejection." Isabelle answered, "It'll do you good to feel it for once."

They laughed. Aubrie sent over plates of pancakes whilst Meredith brought all the necessary things to go with, then they joined the others and tucked into breakfast. Though this new life seemed dysfunctional, Alec felt at peace and he found himself grinning as he tucked into Aubrie's oddly shaped pancakes.

* * *

><p><strong>WM: What do you think?**

**Happy New Year!**


	3. Costumes and Names

**3 – Costumes and Names**

"All, I'm saying is," Isabelle sighed and put her feet on the chair opposite her, "is that if we're superheroes then we need awesome costumes to kick butt in and badass nicknames."

Meredith laughed from the kitchen where she was stood at the stove, stirring something in the pot, Aubrie was beside her ready to help, Jace and Clary were sat at the table with Izzy – along with Simon whom they had met later on their first day, he was a scrawny, curly-haired teenager with glasses and a thing for comics – Magnus chuckled from where he was fiddling with the radio in attempt to get it to turn on, Alec was watching Magnus amusedly which left Luke and Jocelyn going over paperwork in Jocelyn's office.

"I-I agree." Simon stuttered, he pushed his glasses further up his nose and tried to act nonchalant. Despite his obvious geekiness, or more likely because of it, Isabelle thought he was cute, but not really worth her attention.

"That's only because you want to sleep with our innocent and virtuous Isabelle." Jace replied, picking a grape from the bowl in the middle of the table and popping it into his mouth. His reward for the comment was that the bespectacled boy went bright red.

"S-Simon, I can't believe you…" Isabelle's bottom lip started trembling and her eyes watered, she was acting and everyone else knew it, "I thought you were different, but all along you were trying to compromise my virtue!"

"Now you've made her cry!" Meredith called from the stove, joining in the act, "Simon, you big bully!"

"Am I just a piece of ass to you, Simon?" Izzy cried.

"N-no… i-it's not like that…. I-i…" Simon stuttered, he was bright pink.

"I think it falls on Alec and I to beat any guy who hurts are sister." Jace said, cracking his knuckles as he talked.

Clary shook her head at Jace and sent a supportive look to Simon. Magnus laughed, "I think I'd pay to see that."

"It's not like that…. I don't like her like that…. I-I im not trying to sleep with her." Simon rambled.

"Why not?" Meredith asked. "You think she's ugly?"

"You think I'm ugly?" Izzy gasped, new tears forming in her eyes.

"No!" Simon yelled, Meredith cackled in the background,

"So you do want to sleep with her?" Jace asked, he caught Meredith's eye and winked at her which made her laugh even more.

"No!" Simon repeated, he hit his head on the table and covered it with his arms, his mumbled a reply, "I think she's beautiful, but I'm not trying to sleep with her. She's way out of my league, anyway."

Izzy felt herself smile at that, she did admit he was pretty cute, especially flustered and self-depreciating.

Magnus snorted, "Sheldon, honey, I think _everyone_ is out of your league."

"Magnus." Clary glared, Magnus held his hands up in an 'I'm innocent' gesture.

"It's the truth." Magnus said quietly which made Alec laugh, but to his credit he tried to hide it as a cough.

"But, seriously, the costumes and names are a must." Izzy returned to the original point.

"Ah yes, that's what we were discussing." Magnus smiled, settling into a chair.

"Yes."

"I agree with Isabelle and I don't want to sleep with her," Magnus clarified, then he winked at Alec as he said, "I'd much prefer to sleep with her eldest brother."

Alec's face flushed bright red.

"Please refrain from flirting with my brother." Jace said. "It's almost as bad as Simons so-called 'flirting'."

"Hey, lay off of him." Clary warned.

"Fine." Jace held up his hands.

"Izzy, I've actually done some sketches of costumes." Clary smiled excitedly, "I'll run and get them."

"Prepare to be amazed." Simon said quietly as Clary disappeared from the room.

"No seriously do, Clary has a real talent." Magnus agreed.

"She's amazing." Meredith piped up from the kitchen.

They waited a few moments before Clary returned, a huge sketchbook in her arms. She put it on the table and pushed it towards Izzy.

"See what you think." Clary smiled, though she felt nerves gripping her stomach.

Alec, Jace, Isabelle, Meredith and Aubrie crowded around the sketchpad. The first design was of Isabelle, Clary had remembered the inspiration the unofficial beauty queen had given off and soon she had a costume, it consisted of a pale pink dress, short enough to be a top because it just hit the top of her thighs, with darker pink leggings and a dark pink corset and knee-length lace up boots. In the picture her long hair was braided back and a tiara sat atop her head, proudly, and a long whip was coiled around her arms like a metallic snake. It was a battle outfit fit for a beauty queen. After that there were a couple more designs for Isabelle, one had thigh high boots – which Izzy said she liked.

They flipped over the pages to the next design, this was of Meredith, wearing a grey tank top with a blue waist coat, wearing grey trousers and blue boots, a knife was strapped to her blue belt and she had an eye mask which Meredith smiled approvingly at, her outfit was not extravagant but that was the beauty of it, it could easily melt away to be unseen much like Meredith herself.

The next design was of Alec, trousers and a sleeveless top the colour of flames, the fabric flickered almost as if they were on fire, a mask was around his eyes and he held a bow in his hands, the sheath on his back. Clary watched Magnus as he studied the photo and his expression softened slightly, she smiled to herself.

She then moved her eyes to Alec to watch as he saw the design of Magnus. The air-bender wearing a yellow bodysuit with a long purple cape, purple underpants on top of the yellow, and of course knee-length complicatedly strapped boots. Magnus held a staff, which she knew he had been practising with, this time the pole was purple and sparkly. Alec's face reddened slightly as he saw the costume of Magnus.

Jace's costume was in different shades of gold and bronze. He looked almost like a statue in her drawings, but then he did in real life. He looked up and met Clary's eyes, she felt herself getting lost in the melted gold pools and when he raised his blonde eyebrows, almost to say, _is that really how you see me _she blushed and looked away, her answers said, yes.

Aubrie seemed surprised to see herself featured, though it was hard to tell with Aubrie, seeing as the only person who really understood her was Meredith and so she was only truly open with Meredith. But Clary judged from the way the blonde grinned and nudged Aubrie and that the brunette replied with a slight smile, that is was a good sign.

There was a costume for Clary herself, wearing a dark green t-shirt with denim shorts, bright green tights underneath and her favourite trainers, her hair flowed freely, an orange ribbon tied around her waist and a paintbrush clutched in her hand. Pencils, pens and paints were always her best weapons.

The costume for her mother was simple, a white shirt, black trousers and a green blazer, but then again Jocelyn rarely needed a costume. Though she knew how to fight and defend herself, her prophecy skills were too valuable to risk losing just yet, so she rarely went on patrol or needed to fight.

Luke's costume was simplistic too, merely a pair of trousers and a waist coat and t-shirt, but that was because when he fought he transformed into a wolf, and wolves did not need clothing. However she still gave him a costume so he felt he belonged.

Simon did not have a costume, because Simon was not technically one of them, though he was behind all their technology – hence fourth his costume were his jeans and 'funny' t-shirts. The rest of the book was mostly blank with one or two random sketches.

The book closed and Clary bit her lip expectantly.

"They're amazing." Izzy gasped.

"Really?" Clary asked.

"You know they are, gingernut." Magnus smiled.

"Thanks… I think." Clary frowned slight but beamed.

"Are you going to do your thing?" Meredith asked.

"I guess." Clary nodded, "If you like those designs, that is."

"We love them!" Izzy grinned.

"Alright." Clary braced herself, she pulled rhe book back over and flipped to the single pieces of Isabelle's costume.

Seven pairs of eyes watched her intently as she took a deep breath and tried to ignore them, she concentrated on the picture instead, she place her hand on the picture and closed her eyes. She imagined the fabric under her hands, the cool feel of the soft but impenetrable cloth that formed Isabelle's dress, she felt the paper change and slowly put her hand into it, she pulled the dress out quickly and smiled to herself, opening her eyes to meet the seven other's awed expressions.

She handed the dress to Izzy and then got to work on the other garments. Soon she had gotten everyone's clothes out of the book and was feeling exhausted. Isabelle had gone to change first and he run back in the pink dress, corset, leggings and boots looking radiant, they clung to her thin framed in an appealing way and the colour complemented her complexion. Alec felt uncomfortable in his tight outfit, but Magnus kept sending him appreciative glances which made the blue-eyed boy blush. Magnus, himself was loving his sparkling purple cape, he had already picked out make-up to go with his outfit. Jace was walking up and down flexing in his golden clothes, Simon was shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

Meredith was admiring her mask in the back of a spoon and Aubrie was cooking, as if the change of clothes did not affect her. When Clary returned in her get up, Javce whistled (which she ignored) and Izzy cheered (which she rolled her eyes at).

"Now we're like proper superheroes!" Izzy grinned.

"You look like a bunch of cosplayers." Simon replied.

"What?" Jace asked.

"Nerd thing, leave him be." Clary wave her hand dismissively.

"We just need names." Izzy said, "And an organisation symbol."

"I'll work on something." Clary promised.

"What are you working on, love?" Joccelyn asked as she breezed into the room, she got a few steps before she saw the getup they were wearing, "Going cosplaying?"

"No, Jocelyn dear, these are our superhero costumes." Magnus replied.

"Luke! Get here now!" Jocelyn laughed, then she looked at them again before adding, "And bring the camera!"

"Camera?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"We need a picture of this." Jocelyn laughed.

"Then can you and Luke help us with names?" Clary asked.

Jocelyn smiled, "Sure."

Luke hurried into the kitchen camera in hand, took one look at the others and burst out laughing. The rest of the evening was spent posing for photos in their costumes, they had fun and found the whole thing funny and surreal, but it was their lives and they'd be damned if they weren't saving the world in style.

**W/M: okay, so the costumes were designed on Marvel's Create Your Own Superhero section. I can put the finished designs on my Tumblr if you want to see them? Also, I have no clue about superhero names and if you'd like to suggest some that would be awesome and I'll love you forever and a day! **

**So, what do you think? And suggest a superhero name? Thank you!**


End file.
